


thirty-five floors

by starsupernova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elevators, M/M, oikawa curses like a mothafucker, they're both assholes but they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa curses as the other person shouts “Aha!” and proceeds to shove Oikawa over to hit every single button.</p><p>Every. Single. Button.</p><p>Thirty-five buttons light up in yellow as Oikawa watches in dismay and collapses against the wall.</p><p>There it goes. His life is over. All because of a dude with a bedhead and seemingly no common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty-five floors

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the oikuro.

Oikawa is late. **  
**

To be fair, he always is, but he’s later than usual this time and his meeting’s on the thirty-fifth floor of the building.

(These are the times that he wishes that he was back in Miyagi, where the tallest building he’d been in was his dad’s small office building in Sendai.)

He dashes to the elevator, fixing his tie on the way. The elevator miraculously opens as he reaches it and he breathes in relief, as he rushes in.

As he relaxes, he catches sight of a man about his height making his way over before the elevator had shut.

 _Well shit_. Stopping at floors on the way up would make him even more late.

So Oikawa lunges for the “close door” button.

And the guy must be a cat or something, because he _fucking makes it in_.

Oikawa curses as the other person shouts “Aha!” and proceeds to shove Oikawa over to hit every single button.

Every. Single. Button.

Thirty-five buttons light up in yellow as Oikawa watches in dismay and collapses against the wall.

There it goes. His life is over. All because of a dude with a bedhead and seemingly no common sense.

“You started it,” he hears, just as his existence begins to crumble in front of him.

Oikawa looks at the man with intent to strangle him. “What the _fuck_?”

The man shrugs. “You were going to shut me out, so this is my revenge.”

Oikawa seethes. “My fucking meeting is on the top floor of this goddamn building and I’m already five minutes late.”

His adversary’s eyes seem to soften a little, but he’s still merciless. “Oh, well. Not my fault,” he replies as the elevators dings to a stop at floor one.

“What’s your name?” Oikawa asks, still glaring. “I’d like to know so I can file your obituary after I kill you.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says, sitting down next to Oikawa on the elevator floor. “And you?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa answers before burying his face between his knees.

There’s a short pause and then--

“Oikawa, you better use a good picture of me in that obituary.”

Oikawa’s arm shoots out on instinct to punch Kuroo in the shoulder, and he smirks at the hiss of pain.

And so begins the slow descent up.

“What do you work as?” Kuroo asks as they hit floor four.

“I’m not talking to you,” Oikawa retorts.

“What do you work as?” he repeats, unhindered.

“I said, I’m not talking to you.”

“Then, why are you replying to me?”

Oikawa wants to scream. “Has anyone told you to go die before?”

“Plenty,” Kuroo drawls and smirks at Oikawa.

“Good,” Oikawa says, crossing his arms. “You deserve it.”

“No, but seriously, what do you work as?” Kuroo asks.

Oikawa rolls his eyes before answering. “Chartered accountant.”  
  


“Ooooh, fun,” Kuroo says mockingly.

“Well, what about you, Mr. Judgemental?” Oikawa snaps back.

“Psychiatrist,” Kuroo replies nonchalantly.

Oikawa’s eyes literally bulge. “With _that_ kind of attitude?”

“I’m nicer to people who don’t try to shut elevators on me,” Kuroo says and grins.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa says, reflecting on how his normal and good life had led him up to this moment.

“You wish.”

They fall silent then, because a girl gets in at floor eight and they try not to make eye contact with the girl or each other, as she realizes that the elevator is stopping at every floor.

Thankfully, she gets off at floor twenty.

“You’re the worst,” Oikawa says.

“Thanks. My sentiments exactly.”

“Well, you’re not the one now twenty-five minutes late to their meeting.”

“I am, however twenty minutes late to an appointment.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Gladly,” Kuroo replies.

“What?” Oikawa exclaims, whipping his head over to Kuroo, who just winks in response.

Okay, Oikawa won’t deny that Kuroo is pretty attractive, but his asshole tendencies mask all of that beauty.

“I _am_ actually sorry about the meeting, though,” Kuroo says a minute later and the genuinity in his tone makes Oikawa raise an eyebrow.

“Wow, I guess you can be nice,” Oikawa mumbles, but he’s happy about the apology.

“What are you talking about? I’m always this kind,” Kuroo says, faking a scandalized look.

Oikawa smiles crookedly. “I’m sorry too, then.”

Kuroo duplicates his smile and then peers at the red blinking floor number and gets to his feet. “It’s my stop.”

Floor thirty. Oikawa is almost sad to see him leave.

“Well then, Oikawa, I’ll talk to you another time. Maybe I’ll even take up that offer,” he says and strolls out of the elevator.

 _Almost_.

“What offer?” Oikawa asks but Kuroo just whistles and turns the corner. “I hate you!” Oikawa calls and swears he hears an echo of a laugh from the corridor.

The door clicks shut and he spends the remaining five floors in silence, his mind floating over Kuroo rather than the meeting to which he was now almost a half an hour late.

He walks out of the elevator stiffly and past the secretary’s desk, before he remembers something and doubles back to ask.

“Do you have the phone number of someone named Kuroo Tetsurou?”

* * *

To: Kuroo

From: Oikawa

_hey asshole._

To: Oikawa

From: Kuroo

_who is this?_

To: Kuroo

From: Oikawa

_take a guess ;)_

To: Oikawa

From: Kuroo

_oikawa?????_

To: Kuroo

From: Oikawa

_:D_

_yeah. it’s me._

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://stxrsupernova.tumblr.com/) & my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiribakus)!


End file.
